Angel of Light
by Ravenclaw Prodigy
Summary: The gate between The Realm of Light and Earth that rests on Olympus is in danger due to Kratos' attack with the Titans. Palutena, the ruler of the Ream of Light, sends Pit to stop him. But can the angel beat the former God of War?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright, this is my first story, so although any constructive criticism is appreciated, please don't flame me. This will be rated M just to be on the safe side due to how violent the story should be. Also, my updating will be irregular, because I'm a college student. My schedule is kinda crazy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the stories referenced in this story.**

**

* * *

**

Pit was relaxing near the pond outside of Palutena's Palace. The Goddess of Light had practically ordered him to take a break. He had been fighting Chaos' armies for years now, it seemed, ever since he had died and became an angel.

He sighed, remembering his first adventure. Medusa, one of Chaos' most powerful generals, had taken over the Realm of Light. He was ten years old, then. He had only died a month before that, killed in a battle at Athens, where he lived. He still had the occasional nightmare of his death.

He had been overlooked by Medusa's army, being the child he was, but that didn't stop them from casting him into the underworld. He remembered the fear he felt then, the pain of his injuries. He had cried for a long time, huddled in a corner under a cliff. He closed his eyes, remembering.

*Flashback*

Pit whimpered as he shifted his weight. His broken leg had begun to get stiff where it was. He had been in the underworld for a full day now, and he hadn't moved from the spot under the cliffwhere he now sat. He was scared. Looking into the sky, he could see demons flying in the air, fighting some of the angels who had fallen down here during the battle. They were high enough that they only seemed to be tiny dots, but he was terrified a demon would see him and come to finish him.

What happened if a dead boy... died?

It didn't look good. The angels were losing, that much was clear. A loud crash to his left made his head snap to the source. An angel had just been hit into the ground from above. He looked dead.

Pit started to crawl over to him. He didn't know what to do. What could he do? When he reached the angel, he saw that, though severely injured, he wasn't dead. "A-are y-you okay?"

Pit was startled at the question. He shook his head, looking down at his leg. The angel coughed. "Hey- hey, kid- what's your name?"

"P-Pit, sir."

"Well, Pit, it-it looks like it's going to be up t-to you now," the angel said, holding a bow out to him. Pit recognized him now. Everyone recognized this angel. This was Gabriel, the captain of Palutena's Army. And the bow was the Sacred Bow of Light, crafted by Palutena.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm... too injured. You're the only one nearby. If-if I die without passing the bow on, it's powers will be broken- and all *cough* all hope will be lost. You're the only one near who can take it. P-please."

"B-but I- I'm just a kid! I don't- I don't know the first thing about battle! I've only been an angel a month, I can't do this!"

"Y-you have to. P-please. I'm beg-*cough*-begging you. Please."

Reluctantly, Pit reached for the bow. When he touched it, he felt a warmth blossom in his chest. Light- goodness- purity. That's what the bow made him feel.

"H-hey, Pit, that leg looks bad."

Gabriel reached out to the bloody, purpled appendage and touched it, closing his eyes. "Cure."

Pit felt a sharp pain rake across his leg's nerves, then.. nothing. He looked down and saw a perfectly healthy leg where once there was a broken limb that would most certainly have not made it.

"Good... l u c k. . ."

Pit panicked. "Gabriel! Gabriel, sir, no! Please! I don't know how to do this! Please!"

*End Flashback*

Gabriel had died, of course, and Pit was left to fend for himself, holding the only weapon that could beat back Medusa's armies in his hands. The Realm of Light's only hope. That had sucked.

But eventually, he stopped crying and started walking. He didn't know how to fly. He had never been taught. At most, he may have learned how to glide. So he climbed, and climbed, fighting off minor demons the only way he knew how- with tiny arrows, so weak you would never think he held the bow of light in his hands. It was this that allowed him to make it far enough to obtain the true arrows of light, which had been absorbed from the bow by Medusa during the fight with Gabriel.

Then she started to take notice of him. She sent more and more of her forces after him, after that. It was absolutely terrifying, and Pit thought his heart would stop. Several times, in fact.

However, in spite of this, he was able to obtain the Mirror Shield and Wings of Icarus. Then came one of the most terrifying moments of his life. Facing Medusa herself.

*Flashback*

Pit stood across from Medusa in the ruined throne room, the one that once belonged to Palutena. He remembered arriving here just after his death. He had been in awe of its beauty. White marble had reflected the bright light, diamonds creating a spectrum throughout the room. It was the purest thing he had ever seen. Now, it was overgrown with black thorns, the diamonds dull and opaque, rubble strewn everywhere.

And Medusa was sitting in what had once been a pure white throne, now black and ugly.

She stood up. "So, you've made it this far. Well done, Pit, well done indeed. But what makes you think you can succeed where Gabriel failed, what makes you think that you can destroy the Queen of Darkness?"

Pit swallowed nervously. He was sweating, and his limbs were all shaking from fright. He hesitated. Why did he believe he could win? He didn't. If he was honest with himself, he expected to die here. Voice unsteady and higher than normal, he replied slowly. "I don't."

Medusa raised an eyebrow. Pit ploughed onward. "I don't think I can beat you. You're the Goddess of Darkness, and I'm just... me."

"Then why don't you give up? Why not join me. You know you cannot win, but you are powerful for your age. You could be the greatest of demons, second to only me. Why fight a losing battle, child? If you work hard, you could become a general of Chaos, just like me."

Pit steeled his nerve, eyes hardening slightly. He replied, as steadily as he could, "I can't. Even if I die, I can't turn my back on them. I could never live with myself. That... that is why, I will fight you with all I have, and if I must die... so be it."

He charged forward, bow at his side. He leaped, bringing one side of the bladed bow down at her head. Faster than he could see, Medusa caught it. "Very well. You have chosen your fate. Rest forever in the Dark Abyss!"

With that, a wave of crushing darkness knocked him into the large double doors at the entrance to the throne room. He fell to his knees, arm across his gut as he coughed up a small bit of blood. Wiping it from his jaw, he nocked a light arrow, firing it at her quickly. She swatted it aside, disappearing and then reappearing in front of him. Her hand shot out, grabbing his throat and squeezing tightly.

He screamed as loud as he could, but most of the sound was cut off by the tight constriction of his windpipe.

"Foolish boy!"

She slammed him into the door, hard. More blood found its way out of his mouth, landing on Medusa'a hand. She was unfazed. Turning swiftly, she tossed him into a group of thorns hanging from one of the windows fourty feet in the air. He felt his wing bend and he was sure it broke. Nevertheless, pushing through the pain, he grit his teeth and activated the Wings of Icarus.

The Wings of Icarus allowed him to float for only a short time. He intended to use it all. He nocked several arrows, firing them all at once. Curving away from each other, then toward Medusa all at once, they suddenly stopped when she flicked her hand, and all them turned black, turning to face Pit, and flew at him. In his surprise, Pit froze.

Each arrow hit its mark. They solidified upon hitting him, sticking out of his body as he fell. There were a few in his wings, two in each arm, through his legs, and a couple that penetrated his torso. One his eyes appeared to have been impaled by the thorns he landed on. He lay still when he landed. Medusa slowly approached. Once she was close, she picked him up by his hair, holding him out in front of her.

"One last chance. Join us, Pit. We can give you so much more power than the pitiful light ever could. Darkness is the nature of life. It has always been and shall always be. Light... is fleeting. It is worthless and shallow. You don't have to die."

Pit's body convulsed as he threw up blood. Damn, punctured lung. "I'll say this... where you c-can understand it."

Pit's body was wracked with coughs. Then he spit blood into her face. Her head turned to the side when it hit. She slowly turned to face it. "Darkness will win... over my- d-dead b-body!"

He swung the bow at her face. She caught it with her free hand. "A pity. However, it can be arranged."

She slammed him into the wall, his body staying upright in the crater it formed Medusa back up, then held her hands out at him.

Darkness gathered in her palms. The entire room seemed to turn black. Pit closed his eye, body limp, preparing for the end.

It didn't come. There was a large crash, followed by a yell of rage. Pit's good eye opened and he looked up. There, attacking Medusa, was the one who had brought him to the Realm of Light when he died, Pegasus. Medusa was holding one of her arms, blood dripping from the fingers of her limp appendage.

Pegasus continued to fight with Medusa, and Pit watched with his one good eye, entranced by the pure light that shown from the beast. Painfully, he propped his arms on the wall, pushing himself from the indentation his body made, and nocked an arrow. It was hard to aim with one eye, but his aim was true. It pierced the Gorgon Queen in the heart. She looked down in shock. Then, her face contorted in rage.

"Fine."

She pulled the arrow out, then held her hands up. A large blast of darkness formed in her hands. She tossed it directly at Pit. This was it, Pit thought, as the blast approached. "I'm sorry, Palutena. I tried."

But the blast never hit. He looked up at the sound of a whinny. Pegasus had stopped the blast by taking it, himself. "No..." Pit whispered. He staggered to the downed horse. For the first time since he got the bow, he cried.

Pegasus whinnied weakly, touching Pit's forehead with his horn. A symbol began to glow on his forehead. Pit felt energy surge throughout his body, and he felt powerful. Glancing at his wings, he saw them healed, and much larger than before.

He looked at Medusa again, who looked enraged. She tossed another blast of Darkness at him. Pit jumped, his wings allowing him to soar high above the blast. They glowed with an ethereal blue light now, and Pit flew straight at Medusa. He soared around the blasts she tossed at him, flying in a circle around her. He charged, swinging his bow. Medusa tried to dodge, but she was cut on her cheek. She looked a little shocked, but turned and hissed.

The snakes in her hair extended, fangs elongating and dripping venom. They shot forward at Pit, extending without any apparent limit, and bit into him. Pit screamed as the venom entered his body.

He flew high up and, flying and dodging the snakes, shot arrows at her. Some hit, some didn't. Despite the burning pain of the venom in his veins, he pressed on. Soon, though, it became too much for him, and he fell, bleeding from bites all over. He was breathing hard, his punctured lung giving him trouble. Medusa, covered in mostly superficial cuts, said, "And so it ends."

He closed his eye, and thought in his head. "Please, help me, Palutena. I know you don't have much to give, but anything you can do... anything you have left... I need it. If I die, it's all over. Please."

Sensing something different in the room, he looked up. Medusa was looming over him, a ball of sickly magic in her hand. Then he saw them... if he could just hold out long enough to get there.

Just when she threw it, Pit quickly drew the mirror shield. He held it in front of himself, and when the blast hit, it flew back at Medusa. Surprised, she only partially blocked it as it pushed her back. Quickly activating the Wings of Pegasus, he flew to the ceiling above the throne and grabbed two golden rings that were embedded in it. Quickly putting them on his left arm, he drew his bow, nocking an arrow and aiming it at her. The golden ringlets glowed, flying around the arrow and circling it. He let it go, and a blast of holy light surged through the arrow as it flew. It struck, and Medusa let out an earsplitting scream. Pit sighed in relief, the armlets circling his arm still. He closed his eye and leaned against the wall. He was so tired. Maybe... just a small nap... wouldn't. . . h u r t . . .

*End Flashback*

As it turned out, Medusa wasn't dead. She would have killed him right then, if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of a group of centurions that had been attacking. She was injred enough that they managed to finish her, luckily enough.

He had nearly lost his eye. If it hadn't been for her... but he'll get to that later.

When Medusa died, Palutena was freed. Pit returned the bow, and the sacred rings, along with the treasures back to her. Not that she wanted him to. No, she wanted him to lead her armies. But Pit had wanted nothing more than to live his life... er, afterlife in peace. So, Palutena had placed the treasures in three temples in the palace. She declared that whoever managed to get all three would be her new captain.

Pit's luck sure was horrible. A year later, they had been attacked again, by the army of Orcos. Pit, deciding that he had to try, went after the treasures once again. He got them all, of course, and confronted Orcos in the very room he had nearly died in, where Palutena was petrified. He was every bit as powerful as Medusa had been. Pit sighed, thinking back on his second fight with a Dark General.

*Flashback*

Pit burst into the throne room and nocked an arrow as soon as he did so. Looking around quickly, he saw nothing and began to lower it. Then the doors slammed shut behind him. He turned and fired a light arrow as quickly as he could. It missed. The demon chuckled. "Okay, skip the foreplay, then."

"Yeah, well, last time foreplay almost got me killed, so you'll excuse me for this."

Pit ran up as quick as he could, splitting his bow into the dual swords he recently discovered they could become. Swinging one down, and another from the side, he managed to just nick Orcos' side. He knocked the blades away, causing Pit to stumble back a bit. He was wide open, and he got a fist to the chest that sent him flying backwards. Crashing through the throne, Pit quickly scurried to stand. He shot another light arrow at him, followed quickly by one supercharged with the rings. Both missed, but Pit used the distraction to fly into the air using the Wings of Pegasus. He rapid-fired more super arrows.

They hit home, but Orcos extended his own wings and took flight, claws jutting from his fingers as a sword materialized in his hand. Pit quickly split his own, using them to block it. Pit knocked the sword to the side, stabbing forward with his blades. Orcos' claws on his other hand blocked it. He brought the sword down on Pit's shoulder while holding both his blades. Pit screamed as it hit his shoulder, slicing almost to where his wing began. Gritting his teeth, Pit let go of the bow, letting it fall, in favor of grabbing Orcos' arm pushing it away, causing him to pull the sword out.

Pit landed, falling to his knees as he held his shoulder. He couldn't move it. He grabbed one of his blades with his good hand and leapt at Orcus, stabbing at his chest, but it was to no avail. Orcus blocked it, and swung his sword wide, hitting hard at Pit's stomach. He flew back into one of the walls, and sat still for a moment. Slowly, very slowly, he got up holding his bloody stomach. Blood dribbled down his chin. He wiped out it off.

He took out the mirror shield, strapping it to his limp arm and picked up his blade. The other side disappeared from the other part of the room, reappearing attache to the now-complete bow. Pit ran at Orcos, turning his body to catch the sword on his shield as Orcos swung it. He twirled the bow quickly, causing it to form a ring. The dual blades, attached at the handle, dealt tons of small blows on him, but only superficial ones. Orcos caught it with his hand. Thrusting his sword forward, he impaled Pit on it.

Pit looked down in shock. He looked back up at Orcos, then fell as he pulled the blade out.

He had almost died again. Would have died, again. But, miraculously, he was once again saved. As he had fell, something fell from his pocket. A bottle. A bottle filled with Water of Life. Given to him by the same person who healed him after the Medusa battle, just before he left to get the items back. That was quite a while ago.

He had forgotten it.

Orcos' back was turned. He grabbed it, hand shaking, and popped the top off. Drinking it quickly, he could feel warmth all over as it went down. His wounds burned. A lot. But then, it was over. He looked down. He was healed. Nocking an arrow at Orcos' back, he added all the strength from the rings as he could, then fired. Orcos sensed it, and turned, but it was too late.

The arrow went through his chest, leaving a foot wide hole just above where his heart was. Orcos looked down in shock, then collapsed.

*End Flashback*

Pit had survived on luck, in that battle mostly. He knew that if they were ever attacked again, he would be unable to not fight. So, at the age of eleven (almost twelve!), Pit became the general of Palutena's Army.

It was two years later, just before what would have been Pit's fourteenth birthday if he were alive, he got word of the Darkness moving to take over the Realm of Trophies, the world between Darkness and Light, where neither was truly clear.

Well, he says he got word. In reality he had been watching a fight in the Smash ! Tournament when he saw the 'Subspace' Bomb go off.

Well, Tabuu called himself the God of Subspace, but it wasn't true subspace, just another form of Darkness. So, with Palutena's blessing, he departed to help them.

That was when he met one of the heroes of that world, Mario. Quiet guy, but a good person to have your back. Anyway, the rest is history. Pit fought the Darkness of that world with his newfound allies. When he reached Tabuu, he had thought it would be a piece of cake. I mean, it was, like, twenty-nine against one. But Tabuu had proven too strong for all of them, stronger than Medusa and Orcos combined. He defeated them all with one swift blow, a three-ringed wave of pure power that turned them all into trophies. When Pit awoke next, it was to see Kirby standing over him. How did he turn back? Pit still doesn't know. Regardless, he helped Kirby gather and revive the others, along the way picking up Ness, Luigi, and King Dedede. And, oddly enough, Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf. We wnt to face Tabuu again.

*Flashback*

Tabuu's wings were extending again. Pit hurriedly stepped in front of the others, holding up the Mirror Shield. Well, one of them. Turns out, Link has a Mirror Shield, too. He wasn't far behind Pit, holding his own. Zelda covered herself in Nayru's Love, and a few others, such as Fox and Falco, covered themselves in shields as well, standing in the front lines.

Tabuu was just about to release the Off Waves, but then, from behind them, a blue blur sped forward and hit Tabuu's wing. Turning quickly, it went through the other, speeding to a stop just in front of them. Mario nodded to the blue hedgehog, who Pit would learn later was named Sonic. Tabuu floated down and landed in front of them. He smirked at them. His voice seemed to echo.

"So, you all think you can defeat me. How... naïve."

Pit rushed at him. He could hear others with him. The first to reach him was Meta Knight, who swung Galaxia at Tabuu horizontally. Tabuu caught it, hitting Meta Knight with one of the Chains of Light that he had used on Master Hand, the ruler of the Realm of Trophies. Sheik (when did Zelda transform?) kicked at his head. He caught it, and then Pit reached him, swinging from the opposite side Sheik was on. He caught that, too. Sheik jumped back, throwing her needles at him as an arrow flew at him from behind Pit, courtesy of Link. From behind Tabuu, Captain Falcon used his Falcon Punch. Unfortunately, Tabuu ducked, and he ended up decking Pit.

He didn't know what happened next. When he woke up, it was to the sight of his fellows strewn about unconscious, only Ike and Sonic seemed to still be fighting. No one had noticed Pit was awake. He grabbed the red stone on his shoulder and removed it, attaching it to his bow. He nocked an arrow, taking aim, and put the energy of his rings into it.

"GET BACK!"

He yelled as he fired it. Ike and Sonic jumped back in time to dodge. Tabuu wasn't so lucky.

But it didn't matter. He was only mildly injured from the huge blast. Impossible! That blast had been taller than Pit. They all stared in shock.

Once again, luck was on their side. They heard a whirring above, which roused the others, and a ship passed over their heads. Someone had jumped out. Fox seemed to recognize him. Wolf got into a fighting pose. They nodded, but before anything else could happen, he heard a tune... a short one.

Looking behind himself, he saw what he would describe as a Mini-Link. They called him Toon Link later on. He was putting away a white baton. The weird thing was that he was standing in a ship. He learned later that Toon had used the Ballad of Gales to get there. Apparently, you have to be on a boat for it to work. He slid down a rope using his shield, drawing his sword as he landed.

Finally, he heard a pleasant melody across from him, a few meters behind Tabuu. Another pink puffball, Jigglypuff, had appeared there. Everyone stood still for a long time, then everything was chaos as everyone attacked at once.

Pit couldn't describe the fight- he couldn't keep up, so much was going on. All he knew was that at the end, Mario was holding a sphere that seemed to have two lines through it, one on the left, one at the bottom, splitting it into four different size parts. His eyes started to glow, and then he unleashed a monster of a fireball. Everyone added their attacks to it, Pit included. It looked like what he would describe as a magical maelstrom.

*End Flashback*

Tabuu died. How could he not? Everyone went their separate ways after that.

That was a month ago. He missed the friends he had made. Palutena had ordered him to relax a little while. So he was here, relaxing at the pond outside the palace, laying down and staring at the Cerulean sky. He closed his eyes again, just feeling the wind blow.

He felt movement nearby. He cracked one eye open, then smiled.

"Hello Sophia."

"Pit."

Sophia was a godsend. She was the one who healed him after the battle with Medusa. It was she who had given him the Water of Life that saved him from Orcos.

If it weren't for her, Pit would be one-eyed, one-winged, and most likely dead.

Pit always felt happy around her. He didn't know what it was, but when she was with him, he felt warm, and happier than at any other times. She always knew what to say, it seemed, to make him feel good no matter what the situation was.

"How are you?" he asked, sitting up and leaning back, arms holding him up.

"Oh, fine. I heard from the guards that you were here, so I decided to visit. How are you? No missing eyes, broken wings...?"

Pit laughed a little. "I'm fine. Palutena ordered me to take a vacation. Can you believe it?"

It was her turn to laugh. "I can. I was the one who told her to."

Pit fell back in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Well, more like yelled and screamed until she agreed."

"Y-you?"

She laughed at his shock. "Yep. You need to rest, doctor's orders. Captain, you may be, but you're still a kid."

Pit pouted a little, "Hey, I'm almost as old as you!"

"True, but I'm not fighting Chaos, other than healing the soldiers."

Sophia was an odd angel. When she was alive, she had powers. She could heal minor injuries. When she died, that power was only amplified. Despite being fifteen, she was the best healer in the Realm of Light.

"But-but-"

"Hey, you had a good time, didn't you? A full month of no fighting, no worrying... you deserved it."

"I... I suppose..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just want it to end. The war."

She put an arm around his shoulders. "Hey. It will. You'll see. You're a great captain, Pit, I know you'll be able to do it."

"But what if I can't? What if I lose, or what if-"

She put a finger to his mouth to stop him. "You won't."

She removed it and Pit smiled and laid back, arms under his head and eyes closed. "I think you're the only person around who's willing to yell at the Goddess and interrupt me when I'm talking."

She giggled. "Someone's got to keep you to in line."

Pit sat back up, unintentionally putting his face inches in front of hers. He almost whispered, "And who keeps you in line?"

They both stared at each other silently for a moment. Before anything else could happen, one of the centurions rushed to him. "Captain!"

Their heads snapped to him. "Captain! Captain! We need you!"

Pit looked longingly at Sophia for only a moment before he stood and ran as fast as he could after the centurion. It led him to the scrying room. Palutena was there.

"We have a problem, Pit."

"What is it, Madame?"

"Earth. Look."

She pointed at the scrying bowl. What he saw shook him. Olympus was under attack. By Titans. "What happened? How could this be?"

She waved her hand, and Pit saw a man with pale white skin and red markings all over his body, holding... "IS THAT THE BLADE OF OLYMPUS HE'S HOLDING?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How could this be? Why would the fates allow it. The sisters- they'd never permit it!"

"The sisters are dead. Kratos has killed them and used their power to gather the Titans. He seeks the death of Zeus."

Pit was shaking. The Realm of Light, where he lived, superseded Earth and Olympus. But if Olympus fell, the Realm of Light would be open to attack. Olympus was where the main gate to the Realm was, and if the Gods couldn't guard it...

They were doomed.

He had to go. Now.

"I'm leaving now, Goddess. I will stop him or I will die trying."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it's been a while, but I've been quite busy with college and whatnot- **

**At first, I was going to make this story really, really long, but as I was writing, I realized it was WAY too hard to stretch it out- some fanfics are meant to be short. So, after this chapter, there'll probably be a fight between Pit and Kratos, a couple of explanations and revelations, and that's it.**

**With the new Kid Icarus Uprising coming out, I realize Pit is going to have many, many new abilities. And, also because of it, I'm leaving a few open ends so once it comes out and I've beaten it thoroughly, I'll have enough material to hopefully get out a sequel!**

**Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story, and respond. I really appreciate it! **

**Alex Warlorn: You're absolutely right! Angels don't beat Gods, but then, neither do mortals. It's one of the most intriguing aspects of God of War, the fact that being a God doesn't automatically mean you win. About the last comment, though- Pit doesn't seem to me to be the type that wants to prove himself an able warrior. If anything, he wants to just live a normal life, so I don't think keeping his task in mind would be all that difficult for him. **

**Upsilon Four: :D Thanks! Heh, awesome song choices!**

**Storyteller: Honestly, I'm surprised no one else saw it. It's probably the reason this was what I chose as my first story. **

******Disclaimer: I own none of the stories referenced in this story.**

* * *

Pit was watching, waiting for the approaching army of Titans. He breathed deeply as he looked through their numbers. The Gods could handle the Titans on their own. They didn't need him for that. He was looking for one, specific person, the only one capable of defeating the Gods. Kratos. Pit's head and eyes swiveled back and forth, looking over the approaching enemies. Where was he? They were almost there. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Pit turned just in time to see Zeus nod at him. He nodded back, then turned again.

There! On Gaia's shoulder.

Pit raised his hand, summoning his Centurions to him. "All troops! Attack the Titans! Do not try to fight Kratos! Move out!"

Pit watched as his soldiers rushed into battle. He stretched his wings in anticipation, then flew as fast as he could.

He was getting closer... closer... now!

Kratos, not having expected the pre-emptive strike, was caught by surprise as Pit tackled him off Gaia's shoulder. They were both falling now, tumbling down Mount Olympus. Pit flipped in midair, landing smoothly on his feet. Kratos, not to be outdone, performed his own series of flips, landing just a bit further down than Pit.

Kratos examined his enemy closely as he stood straight, and Pit did the same.

"So. You are Kratos. You are the one who wishes to overthrow the Gods."

Pit spun his blades, getting into a defensive pose. "I can't allow that. It would endanger the Realm that I protect. I'm sorry, I'm going to have to kill you."

Kratos scowled. "You wouldn't be the first to try. What could a kid like you do?"

Pit scowled. "I'll show you!"

Pit charged forward, blades held in front of him, Mirror shield strapped to his arm. As he approached, Kratos swung the Blade of Olympus in a high arc, intending to end the fight before it could begin. To his surprise, it never struck. Pit was holding the Mirror Shield in front of it.

Pit spun, pushing the Blade to the side, and swung his blades in a horizontal arc. Kratos dodged it by bending backwards. He came back up swinging the Blade of Olympus again, but before it made contact, Pit had rolled under it. He spun, stabbing at Kratos with his twin blades.

Kratos jumped back, and before Pit knew what was going on, Kratos had hit him with Typhon's Bane. Stumbling back a bit, Pit brought his shield up, reflecting a few of the arrows back at Kratos. He quickly jumped above them, bringing Athena's blades down in a huge sweeping arc, chains extended to just the maximum length. Pit hit them both to the side with his own blades, then attached them and shot a few of his own arrows at Kratos.

They missed, as Kratos landed on the ground in a crouch. Before they could rush each other again, the ground started shaking. They both looked up the mountain to see what had happened. They could see Gaia fighting off Poseidon. "Damn..." Kratos muttered.

He glanced at Pit, then, quickly activating Cronos' rage, started to run at them. "Oh, no you don't!"

Pit quickly jumped, using the Wings of Pegasus to quickly catch up to Kratos, flying over the lightning Kratos unleashed and avoiding it completely. Firing a slew of arrows before he even reached him, Pit soon caught up. Kratos extended Athena's Blades to their full length and started spinning rapidly. Pit was only caught once, on his cheek, by the attack before he used his Angel Ring technique, spinning the bow so fast it repelled Athena's Blades back at Kratos. The left blade stabbed into his right arm, but the other missed completely. Kratos was quick to pull it out, but at that moment, there was a screech high up the mountain.

They both looked up just in time to see Gaia killed by Poseidon. Kratos turned a look of utmost hate on Pit as she fell. The other Titans had stopped for only a moment before quickly resuming the fight. "I'll kill you, boy."

"Boy? Tch, the name's Pit."

Rather than retort, Kratos charged at him again, stowing Athena's blades in favor of the Blade of Olympus. He thrusted the sword forward, only for Pit to parry the blow with his bow, before he performed three quick slashes on him. Pit jumped back, flying high in the air, and rained light arrows down on Kratos.

Although Kratos hit them away, they provided the perfect distraction for Pit to fly right at him, blades held out in front, and stabbing down as he reached him. He hit, succeeding in piercing Kratos in the right side of his stomach, and the middle of his chest. Kratos swung the Blade, ignoring his injuries in favor of attacking.

Unable to pull away in time due to his swords being inside Kratos, Pit was hit with the full brunt of the attack, the sword slashing halfway through his stomach before it stopped. Kratos smirked victoriously as Pit looked down in shock. Kratos ripped the blade out, causing Pit to stumble and fall to his knees.

The blood pouring out of Pit's wound turned into glowing green orbs, which Kratos absorbed, healing his wounds.

Kratos walked over to him, picking him up by his neck. He was just about to finish him, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He dropped Pit, who collapsed on his uninjured side. He reached to his side, and pulled out the knife that was sticking out of him. He glared, looking around, but he saw no one. Then, suddenly, someone was crouched beside Pit.

Hermes uncorked a bottle and was about to pour the contents, Ambrosia, into Pit's mouth, when he felt a blast of wind coming at him. He quickly dived to the side, dodging Typhon's Bane, and smirked at Kratos. "Really, Kratos, I would have expected a great warrior like you to have better aim than that. A bit slow, too, aren't you?"

Kratos charged at Hermes, but he was gone before Kratos reached him. He looked around quickly. Hermes was still smirking, leaning against a cliff, arms folded across his chest. "Really, Kratos, charging like that at a boy that's practically dead," he said, looking pointedly at Pit, "I thought you had more sense than that! Or were you looking for me? Sorry, you missed me by about half a second."

Kratos ran at him again, but Hermes was already pouring the Ambrosia into Pit's mouth. "There, you'll be fine now, buddy," he murmured, picking him up and setting him to the side at a speed that had Kratos' eyes straining.

"There. Now that the little boy (_if Pit finds out I said that, he's gonna kill me) _that almost beat your sorry ass is out of the way, how about we have a little spar?" He said, then disappeared behind Kratos.

"Oh, too slow, Mr. Ex-God!" he said as he kicked at Kratos' head.

Kratos blocked it, barely, turning and slashing quickly with Athena's Blades. But Hermes wasn't there any more. Kratos growled, quickly using Cronos' Rage. The lightning quickly lashed out at the messenger God, striking him at an unholy speed. He hit the cliff behind himself, left arm blackened and smoking from the lightning strike.

Growling, he ran as fast as he could at Kratos, jumping and kicking him in the face. He ran in circles around Kratos, punching at him with is good arm as fast as he could, finally stopping in front of him and backflipping, kicking him in the jaw. Hermes glanced at Pit, who seemed to be stirring. Kratos and Hermes both looked up when they saw a bright flash, caused by Helios firing on a Titan.

Pit, by this point, was standing and holding his mostly healed side. Noticing that Kratos' attention was on Hermes as they started fighting again, he nocked an arrow and used the rings of light to power it up. Hermes saw this and quickly jumped away from Kratos and Pit loosed it at him. It hit his shoulder, going all the way through.

Kratos looked at the battle around him, and saw that the Titans were retreating. The battle was over. Kratos began backing away, then jumped off the cliff. Pit made to run after him, but Hermes grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"Despite that Ambrosia is capable of healing almost anything, you were dying. You can't expect to get up from something like that and fight again so soon. You realize he almost cleaved you in two? You need to rest."

Pit looked ready to argue, but then he looked down at himself and saw how much blood had soaked his clothes. The wound, though not nearly as deep as before, was on the verge of being reopened from stretching too much. He nodded reluctantly. "Thanks for saving me, Hermes."

Hermes smiled at him as they started walking to the palace. "No problem kiddo."

Pit shook his head. Hermes was probably the only God- ever- who used slang. He always had been the most laid-back. Pit looked down, kind of dejected. "He got away."

"So did a lot of Titans."

"What are we going to do?"

"Why should we do anything?"

"Won't he come back?"

"He might."

"Then wouldn't it be best to go after him now, before he gets any stronger?"

"Nah. It won't be anything to worry about."

Pit looked down, deep in thought. He was sure Kratos would attack again. He had nothing- nothing to live for, except his revenge. People like that don't just quit and say, "Whatever."

He pointed this out to Hermes, who said, "So, we'll beat him then, too."

Pit shook his head, a bit frustrated, and decided Hermes was not the God to make battle plans with. He would have to find Zeus, and possibly Hades. He voiced aloud that he needed to speak with them, and Hermes nodded, before picking him up, being careful of his wound, and rushing quickly up the mountain. Looking around, it wasn't hard to find them. They were already speaking with Helios.

Hermes, declaring this 'wasn't his thing', was quick to run off. Helios shook his head at the Messenger God, and turned to Pit.

"What happened? Has Kratos been defeated?"

Pit shook his head. "No. Hermes and I had him somewhat cornered, but when he realized the Titans were retreating, he, himself, fled. I wouldn't think it was like him, but I suppose even he knew that facing all of the Gods at once, by himself, was foolish. I'm sure he'll be back, though."

Zeus nodded. "Yes, I agree. We need to plan a counterattack as soon as possible."

Hades scowled. "Counter attack? Ha! How do we do that, exactly? Kratos doesn't exactly have a base, such as Olympus, like we do. We have no idea where he is!"

"Can we not scry him?" asked a nearby centurion.

Pit shook his head and turned to answer his troop. "No. It's one of the downfalls of our scrying bowl- we can't see our enemies."

"But, we saw him earlier, when Madame Palutena told us about the attack."

"He wasn't our enemy yet, was he? The decision to fight him was not made until after he had been scryed."

"But Madame showed you-"

"Exactly. She wasn't commanding me to attack, she was showing me a situation so I could decide on a course of action. As soon as I decided to fight him, I could no longer see him in the bowl."

Helios spoke again before the centurion could, "If we cannot counterattack, then we must find ways to defend more effectively."

Hades agreed, "Yes. But what do we do? Olympus is no small mountain. We cannot account for every angle of approach."

Pit put a hand on his chin and looked thoughtful. "I think... the first thing we must do is secure the Threads of Fate. With the Sisters gone, Kratos will be able to use the Threads as he pleases. We can't allow that."

Zeus nodded. "You are, of course, correct. If he retrieved the Titans from the past, he could certainly go back even further and do so again. The question is, without the Sisters, how do we keep him away from them?"

Pit closed his eyes for a moment. "There is no simple solution. We can't guard Olympus and the Threads at the same time, we don't have the numbers. Anyone with less than God status stands no chance against Kratos, so sending my troops will be of no use. Obviously, we can't destroy the threads. That would be disastrous. But..."

Pit was silent for a moment. Hades, growing impatient, snapped, "But what?"

Pit looked up, opening his eyes. "I have a thought. If we are certain Kratos will use the Threads again, we can set a trap there. The problem is, Olympus would be vulnerable if we move too many people there. So, the obvious solution is that I wait there alone to confront him."

Hades snorted. "What makes you think you'll fare any better this time?" he asked, looking pointedly at Pit's bloodied clothes.

"I underestimated his abilities. I didn't think he would attack while my blades were sticking out of his body. I won't make that mistake again."

Zeus watched Pit carefully. "You are confident you can win?"

"Yes," Pit answered without hesitation.

Zeus nodded. "Very well."

Kratos scowled as he looked up at Olypmus. That kid... Pit. He had never seen him before. Who was he? He was no God that Kratos knew. Even though his time on Mount Olympus was short and he had not met all those that resided there, he was sure he should have at least heard of the kid.

Who was he, and where did he come from? He wasn't anything truly special, at least not to Kratos. But there was something different about him.

'Regardless,' Kratos thought, looking around at the defeated Titans, 'by holding me off as long as he did, he turned the tides against the Titans. Were I able to assist them, we would have won that battle.'

What to do...

'Well... the Threads of Fate are still ready and waiting to be used. But what to do with them? … There are few options open to me. On the one hand, I could retrieve the Titans again, but... but, better, perhaps, I could go back to the time of the battle, the one that only just occurred, and destroy the Gods while the boy is distracted with the me of the past. Yes... that will work.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I know I'm uploading two chapters at once, but honestly, it just seemed a good place to cut Chapter 2 off... Anyways, here's the last chapter, not including the 'Alternate Ending' that I'll be posting as soon as I have it written. (Despite my plan to post an alternate ending as a new chapter, I'll still be changing the story's status to 'complete.')**

******Disclaimer: I own none of the stories referenced in this story.**

* * *

Pit looked warily up at the Palace of the Fates. This place, too, would have to be defended against Chaos' forces when all was said and done. Otherwise, his agents may use it to enter the Realm of Light. He would have to find a way to defend it without moving the Gods away from the main portal on Olympus. Perhaps, if he made a deal with the Titans after this was over. It might just keep them from fighting again if he could give the Island of Creation to them, but then there would have to be a fail-safe to keep them from abusing the Threads.

Shaking his head, he resolved to think about it later and continued onward. As he entered the Palace, however, he heard a small noise behind him. Turning quickly, his bow in hand, he placed one of the blades to the throat of whoever was behind him. His eyes widened in surprise.

"S-Sophia, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay in the Realm of Light!" he said, pulling the bow away. "And don't sneak around me! I'm already too jumpy as it is!"

She looked abashed. "I'm sorry about sneaking Pit, but I knew you'd never let me come. And I couldn't just stay behind! I saw, when you got hurt fighting that... that beast!" She was clearly very angry. Trying to calm down, she continued. "You need me here in case he injures you again."

"But you could get hurt! You should go back to the Realm of Light right now!"

"No! The Goddess has already given me her blessing. I am not leaving you behind!"

"Stubborn girl!"

"Stupid boy!"

The two glared at each other a moment, before Pit sighed. No one, and he meant no one, could hold up long against Sophia.

"Fine. But there are some conditions."

"Great!" she said cheerfully, skipping ahead a bit. Pit gaped at her sudden change of mood. She turned when she noticed he wasn't behind her. "Coming?"

Pit just nodded and they walked side-by-side.

"Okay, first, you have to stay hidden while we fight! I don't want you to come out for anything until he is dead or has left. I mean it. If he's about to kill me, you still stay hidden. Got it?"

"What? No! If he tries to kill you, I'm gonna-"

"Sophia! No, listen to me. I mean it. He won't hesitate to kill even someone like you. You must stay hidden, because there is no point in both of us dying!"

"But-"

"No buts! This isn't negotiable."

"... Alright... but you owe me big for this!"

Pit smiled. "I promise, after this is over, I'll give you whatever you want!"

She smiled. "Good!" she said, as the two entered the Temple of the Fates.

Kratos had on his perpetual scowl as he entered the Throne of Lahkesis. There had not been a single obstacle. Not one thing to stop him. He had expected that.

What he hadn't expected was for the boy, Pit, to be waiting for him in this place where he had fought one of the Fates.

Pit watched as Kratos entered the room scowling at him. So, he was right. Kratos had intended to use the threads again. He shot a quick glance at the place Sophia was hiding- behind a pile of rubble that used to be a wall that had been conveniently left behind from the fight that took place here.

"Kratos," Pit said, getting into a defensive stance.

Kratos glared. "Pit, wasn't it? You lost to me once before, already. What makes you think you stand a chance this time?"

"I can't allow you to access the Threads again. Last time, I underestimated you." Pit's eyes hardened. "I won't do that again!"

He charged forward, swinging one of the two bladed halves of his bow horizontally. Kratos knocked it aside easily, and swung one of Athena's Blades. Pit backflipped, jumping over it. In midair, he put his bow back together and let loose an Arrow of Light the second he was on the ground. Kratos, quickly drawing the Blade of Olympus, hit the arrow away, where it exploded on a wall.

Using the momentum from the swing where he hit the arrow, he hurled the sword at Pit. Pit instantly placed the Mirror Shield in front of himself, and when the Blade of Olympus hit it, its momentum completely reversed, sending it back at Kratos. Pit charged forward right behind the sword, which Kratos caught and used to block Pit's slices. Kratos pushed, forcing Pit back and jumped, flipping and bringing the Blade down in a horizontal slice that Pit barely dodged. It had come close enough to cut his hair, and barely scraped his shoulder.

Sweating, Pit stabbed forward with his right blade. Kratos let it strike, and Pit, knowing what was coming next, let go of the blade and backed away as Kratos swung the sword where he was.

Pit recalled the blade still inside of Kratos to its other half, and flew into the air. He shot an arrow, which Kratos dodged. Just as Kratos was about to jump after him, he felt a pain in his back and turned. A trail of blue was just disappearing. What?

Pit fired a volley of arrows, which Kratos again dodged. He watched them a moment, then, to his shock, he saw them curve in their paths, right back at him!

Pit continued firing arrows, and curving them until the hit Kratos. His face was the picture of concentration as this happened. Kratos, frustrated with the rain of arrows, spun Athena's Blades quickly, reflecting them into the walls around the large room. Each arrow broke off a good chunk of the walls, littering the room with rubble.

Pit landed, once again glancing at the place Sophia hid. It seemed fine. Kratos took note that Pit kept looking there, and made sure to remember to watch it as well.

Meanwhile, Kratos took the offensive by firing Typhon's Bane at Pit, who once again used his Mirror Shield. The rings around Pit's wrist glowed, and he swung the arm they were on. They flew off, forming bright, white bursts of holy energy. One of them hit Kratos in the chest, but the other was dodged.

Before the dust from the blast could clear, Kratos came charging out of it, chest burnt but none the worse for wear. Oh, and he was wielding a giant, spiked hammer! He swung it down, and Pit rolled to the side. He gaped a bit at the crater the Barbarian Hammer left. What surprised Pit more was the large number of souls that came at him! Spinning his bow rapidly, he tried knocking them away, to no avail. They managed to get to him, and began attacking. It was only then that he realized they really didn't damage him all that much. A diversion!

Turning quickly, he only barely managed to knock aside the large, purple spear. It pierced his side, but the wound was only about half an inch deep. Ignoring it, he kicked at Kratos' head. This proved to be a mistake, as Kratos ducked under it, hitting the ground and causing chunks of it to fly out in each direction. Pit was hit repeatedly by them, and backed away.

Kratos activated Cronos' Rage, and lightning lanced out at Pit's wings. Pit bit back a cry of pain and retracted them, pressing them against his back. He pulled the bow apart and swung them, one after the other. Kratos caught each blade with one of Athena's, and the two were locked into a stalemate, each pushing against the other's weapons with their own.

But Pit, who was still young and relied on his special weapons, didn't have nearly the same amount of strength as the Spartan warrior, and was quickly losing ground. Gritting his teeth, he extended his wings and flapped them, jumping into the air and forcing Kratos' blades back, before front-flipping and bringing both of his own down. Kratos blocked again, but this time Pit had gravity on his side as the two pushed their weapons against each other.

Very suddenly, Kratos stopped pushing and Pit, surprised, drove his blades into the ground. Kratos used the chain of Athena's Blades to perform a sweep, forcing Pit to jump and wrapping the chain around both the blades in the ground. Kratos pulled, causing the blades to fly at him, and he caught them both deftly. Using Pit's own weapons, he charged and swung, but just before he could hit, Pit reached his hands out and the blades disappeared, reappearing in his own hand. He brought them up and stabbed them into Kratos' stomach. Kratos used one of Athena's Blades and stabbed Pit in the same place. Pit, who had the lower pain tolerance, backed away, before the blades were pulled by their chains and ripped out of him.

Pit's vision was blurry as he backed away slowly. How? How could any mortal be so powerful? Pit didn't notice that he had backed right against the place the other angel was hiding. Kratos spat blood onto the ground and pulled Palutena's Bow out of his gut, spilling blood everywhere.

He walked slowly, painfully to the place where Pit sat and tossed the bow down beside him.

"You did well, boy... but you never had a chance to defeat the God of War!"

Pit looked up and coughed, more blood dribbling down his chin. "You're no God! You are nothing. You have no idea, who it is you're truly up against!" He coughed again, closing his eyes. "There are more of me where I come from, and despite being their leader, I'm far from the strongest!" Pit stumbled to his feet. "The only thing separating me from a regular angel is my weapons... Weapons which, while the Goddess of Light is well, will return to her should I die... I know she'll find someone worthy to wield them. I have no doubt that when that happens, you'll die!"

Kratos scowled at Pit slightly.

"Thanks for the warning," he said, before bringing The Blade of Olympus up, "but it wasn't needed." He swung it down toward Pit's heart.

Pit closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. But, rather than the sharp, piercing pain he expected, he felt a dull thump. Opening his eyes in surprise, he saw the third person at the Temple on top of him, arms around his neck and protecting him with her own body as a shield. Kratos had stopped his attack, and was staring at the two.

"S-Sophia!" Pit choked out, "You promised you would stay hidden!"

She ignored him and looked up at Kratos, tears in her eyes. "Please... stop!"

"... Calliope?"

Pit and Sophia stared at Kratos in confusion. "Calliope?" Pit questioned under his breath.

Meanwhile, Kratos was having a flashback, caused by the girl who had so much resembled his late daughter. His hand, the one holding the Blade of Olympus began shaking, as he was suddenly holding not the Blade of Olympus, but one of the Blades of Chaos. Sophia was no longer Sophia, but Calliope. Pit's damaged and bloody body was his wife's mangled corpse, caused by his own hand.

Pit saw what was happening, and, pushing through the pain of his wounds, shoved Sophia aside and retrieved Palutena's Bow, before driving it into Kratos' heart. Kratos looked down numbly at the blood flowing from his wound. His eyes met Pit's, and Pit would have felt bad about what he had done, if he hadn't known this man had very nearly destroyed everything he had worked for since first picking up the Bow of Palutena.

Kratos fell back and didn't get up again.

Pit staggered his way over to where Sophia was and fell to his knees, before throwing his arms around her.

"You promised to stay hidden..." he said again.

"... I know..."

"... Thank you." he said, pulling back a bit.

She put her hands on his stomach and they started glowing a soothing, white light as she began knitting his wounds together. "You're welcome."

"What happened?" he asked. "What made him stop? I know you have to know, Sophia..."

"... I look like his daughter, Calliope. He was forced to kill her."

"I figured that much. There's more, isn't there?"

"... After Kratos' family died, despite the pain he felt, he became rather... promiscuous. He moved around a lot, so I'd imagine he had many children he never knew about."

Pit's eyes widened. "Wait! You're...?"

"Yes. Kratos was my father... that's why I look so much like Calliope."

"I... I-"

"No. Stop. Don't say you're sorry I had to see him die," she said firmly, "I never actually knew him... the only reason I knew in the first place was because my mother described those chained Blades he used to me when I was alive. I don't care."

Pit nodded and sighed. "This is so messed up..."

Sophia nodded. "It is sad, but it's his own fault. His decisions led him to this, no one else's."

She removed her hands from him, having finished healing him a while ago. "So... what now?" she asked.

Pit put his hands on her shoulders. "You're really okay?"

"Yes," she said, exasperated.

Pit nodded. "Alright, then."

Pit let out a large breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he stepped back into Palutena's Palace.

Pit had left the Blade of Olympus with Zeus once again, and had managed to find new guardians for the Threads of Fate, though he didn't know how reliable they would be; he would watch them for a while. Sophia hadn't been lying; she really wasn't all that affected by Kratos' death. She had died before they ever knew each other.

Pit had only just finished helping the Gods repair Mount Olympus, and was just about to go to his quarters and take a good long rest, when a centurion flew up to him quickly. "Captain Pit! Lady Palutena is requesting to see you!"

He sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could just give up this job, but... well, there was nothing for it.

As he approached the room, he wondered what was happening. Chaos couldn't be making another move so soon, could it? He approached Palutena, who stood over the Scrying Bowl. She pointed into it, saying, "An old enemy of ours is back..."

Pit, confused, looked into it, and his jaw dropped. "No... this can't be! I recognize those Dark Realm troops! Are saying Medusa's been-"

"Resurrected. Yes. Though the Goddess of Darkness was killed long ago, we obviously can't underestimate her powers."

Pit grit his teeth. "Where is this? You can't be scrying them directly, so you must be focusing on the place."

She looked up from the bowl. "A few miles away from here."

Pit looked up sharply. "How did they get in? The Gods are guarding the main route here, and the back ways Medusa and Orcos used were sealed long ago."

She shook her head. "I don't know, but we have to stop them. Are you ready, Pit?"

He nodded and immediately commanded a nearby Centurion to gather as many troops as he could, all the while walking outside, holding Palutena's Bow in one hand and one of Athena's Blades in the other. He had a lot of work to do.

Meanwhile, a very pale man with red tattoos stared at the sky from his place in the Underworld. He sat up as a woman with a black tattoo on her face and snakes for hair walked toward him.

"So? What is your decision?" Medusa asked.

The Ghost of Sparta looked up at her and spoke. "I'll do it."

A sly smile crossed her face. "Good. Welcome aboard, General Kratos."

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah... I'd say by the way this ended, I definitely have material for a sequel. For those who don't know, some of the dialogue at the end, between Pit and Palutena was actually taken from a Kid Icarus: Uprising trailer. Once I've beaten that game, I'll come up with a sequel!**


End file.
